1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to search engine information management and, more particularly, to on-line social searching or surveying techniques.
2. Information
The Internet is widespread. The World Wide Web or simply the Web, provided by the Internet, continues to grow rapidly, at least in part, from new information seemingly being added daily. A wide variety of online information, such as, for example, web pages, text documents, images, audio files, video files, or the like, is continually being identified, located, retrieved, accumulated, stored, or communicated. With a large amount of information being available over the Internet, a number of tools or services may often be provided to users so as to allow for copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient or effective manner. For example, service providers may allow users to search the Web or other like networks using search engine information management systems or search engines. In certain instances, search engines may enable a user to search the Web by inputting one or more search terms or queries so as to try to locate or retrieve information that may be relevant or useful to such a user.